Character Idea/LN's Palau
Palau is the second character that will be added in the LN2 Update. Palau is a very good character, and he will play defensively. He is also not based on Palau, because of the fact that D&D Dream does not make players based on their countries, except for a few certain ones (I'm looking at you, Saudi Arabia) who are based on their own countries. Palau is created by Landoman9582, '''and he will appear in the LN Update with Tonga and Tuvalu. Tuvalu will be added next, with a preview in the comments below. Appearance In his normal form, he has red hair, orange eyes, and a smirk on his face. He is based on the appearance of terrible Cincinnati Bengals quarterback Andy Dalton. The eyes are based on the Cincinnati Bengals colors. In his power effect, he gains green skin and eyes, along with a red, yellow, and black football helment. __TOC__ Power Shots Football Shoot A lightning bolt strikes Palau and he becomes a football player with full pads and everything. Another Palau comes out and goes to catch the pass, and then throws the ball back to the first Palau. Then Palau spikes it on top of the opponent, turning him into ashes. Palau can then put the ball in the goal. If you want to block it, you must counter attack the spike. That is the only way to block this pass. If Palau is injured, the other Palau will catch the ball and run into the goal. This shot is one of the most powerful shots because it is almost impossible to be stopped (unless you have power on) or counter attacked. Palau gets this shot because he is based on a football player, and touchdowns are the main way of scoring in football. Field Goal Shot A yellow field goal post shows up in the middle of the field and Palau brings in another Palau to help him with the shot. The second Palau holds the football while the first Palau kicks it. A third Palau comes, knocks the opponent out, and blocks the kick. Then the second Palau goes out for a pass while the third one guards him. The third one intercepts it and then the first one causes a fumble on the third one and takes it to the goal. If Palau is injured, the second one will catch the ball and run in the goal. If you want to block this one, then good luck. You must counter attack the goal scorer, which is very hard. Counter Attack (Safety Shot) Palau and another Palau are facing each other, the one on the opponent's side is on offense, and the other one is on defense. Then the defensive one tackles the offensive one in the goal, scoring for Palau. If Palau is injured, then nothing changes. If you want to block it, counter attack the offensive player, who has the ball in his hands. Another option is to just block the shot, but this rarely ever works. Unlock Requirements You have to win Night Mode without jump and dash or you can unlock for 7,900,000 points. There is no character you have to buy with 7,700,000 points because I hate that number. This is recommended with the characters that glow with their power button effect (India, Nightstalker, and Danny Phantom) along with characters that just glow altogether (Asura and Devil) Costume Palau wears the football costume. It costs 4,900,000 points and shoots a football that you can actually score with. It looks like Luxembourg's shrinking costume, but it is purple instead of orange. You don't dodge it, you block it. It is the second-most expensive costume and is known as the best one. It is SS Rank because of stats and well, the costume itself (YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT) Power +15 Jump +13 Dash +14 Kick +16 Speed +17 Trivia * He comes in the LN2 Update, which comes after the LN Update (which included Iceland, Bangladesh, Nightstalker, and Danny Phantom). He comes with Tonga and Tuvalu. The next update will be the TUMLN Update, a collaboration between Landoman9582 and the Update Master. * He is based off an American Football player * He was created by the master of ideas himself, '''Landoman9582 * The idea took 2 hours to complete (like Tonga) * This idea was originally meant for Tonga, but they switched. * This would definitely work better for Samoa. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582 Category:LN Updates Category:LN2 Updates